


KARR Vs. Monopoly

by IrisoPage



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Playing board games with your bud, ive never played monopoly, references to the game grumps monopoly videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: 'Monopoly is a fun game to play with the people you care most about' said no one ever.As excruciatingly painful as the game could be, it might be your best chance of finally winning in a game against KARR.
Relationships: KARR/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	KARR Vs. Monopoly

'Monopoly is a fun game to play with the people you care most about' said no one ever.

As excruciatingly painful as the game could be, it might be your best chance of finally winning in a game against KARR.

Every single game you've tried to play with him quickly turned one sided.

He played card games by having the cards propped in front of the scanner and he would instruct you which cards to put down. Even with this disadvantage, he had the world's best poker face.

Battleship turned out to be a failure when you realized he was tracking your eye movements and conveniently 'forgot' to tell you he could do that.

Your first game of Scrabble was your last once KARR started spouting six syllable words.

At the very least, the games ended quickly. Better for your back, because you usually had to sit on the garage floor in front of his scanner to make him feel more included.

With Monopoly, there was an element of chance. The roll of the dice, and not strictly the strategic planning, could win the game. Perfect for playing with a computer that could memorize every strategy in the book.

Now KARR would never let you actually decorate him with the fuzzy dice, but they found a better use. When it was his turn, you would throw them onto his hood and he would pop it open to roll the dice. You figured it was a surefire way he couldn't cheat, though that wouldn't be a guarantee you would win.

The game started out smooth, as they usually do, but Monopoly can never prevent itself from devolving into a greedy tug of war with your loved ones.

While you had most of the properties, KARR was determined not to give up anything he owned so easily. You considered robbing the bank for more funds more than once, but you swear KARR was keeping a closer eye on you than usual.

"I'm not buying that." Greens are far too rich for your blood. 

_ "If you don't want that property, the banker must sell it to the highest bidder."  _ KARR explains.

"What? No, I don't. I've never done that."

_ "It's in the rulebook." _

"Oh, so you only play by the rules when it benefits you?"

_ "I'll pay three hundred for it." _

"You're the only other player. I'm not selling it to you." You give him a look that implies he's dreaming with that offer.

_ "Afraid you'll lose?"  _

"Excuse me?" You're almost taken aback by the sudden accusation.

_ "Seeing as how you've come this far, I wouldn't put it past you to start becoming ignorant to how the game should be played. _ " KARR gets suspiciously bold with his statements.  _ "And as the banker, no less." _

"Fine, the bank will take your dirty money." You snatch the money from his side and place it back into the game box lid.

You decided to buy every property you landed on just so KARR couldn't steal it out from under you. This only causes him to double down on bleeding the board dry of free spaces.

You end up with several two out of three properties. The only thing that stands in your way is attempting a trade with KARR, and he knows it.

_ "Well, well, well, it seems we are an impasse."  _ His voice dips dangerously low.  _ "Care to make a trade?" _

"I'll give you sixty eight dollars for your purple space."

_ "Make it two hundred." _

"Two hundred!? You've got some big bolts if you think I'm going to give you two hundred."

_ "Two hundred." _ KARR simply repeats.

"One hundred twenty."

_ "You're in no position to negotiate." _

"I'm negotiating right now!"

_ "You're in a position to beg." _

"Watch it, Mister." You were well aware of KARR's so called 'seduction' skills, and you had to be persistent in not falling into any of his traps, regardless if the stakes were as low as playing monopoly.

He's silent, ever so patiently waiting as you look over your assets.

"What if I... give you the two brown spaces, this fifty, and a kiss?" You figured if he was going to play games other than monopoly, you could play them as well.

_ "Kisses are not a valid form of currency in monopoly." _

"Two browns, this one hundred, and I'll hand wash you later."

KARR is silent for a moment, as if he's actually considering this offer.

_ "No." _

"It's a fair trade!" You can't believe he would turn down a hand wash. 

_ "I want an unfair trade." _

"Why would I do that? The game is already unfair!" You gesture to the entire board that's clearly tilted in KARR'S favor.

_ "Because you're incredibly desperate?" _

"I'm not desperate! Look at all the money I have!" You ignore the fact that you just tried to bribe him with a bath in order to win a board game.

_ "The game is called 'Monopoly,' not 'Who wants to be a millionaire.'" _

You almost regret introducing him to game shows.

"Look, I'm only going to keep getting more wealthy unless you trade properties with me."

_ "You're new to this whole negotiating thing, aren't you?"  _ He points out, absolutely correct, though you refuse to acknowledge it.

"You'll have more properties to put down! Isn't that what you want?"

_ "If you land once on the properties you're heading towards, you'll owe me six hundred dollars." _

"And how frequently is that going to happen?" You answer your own rhetorical question before he actually calculates anything. "If you own half the board, it'll happen much faster!"

_ "It happens if you roll a four, six, or seven." _

"Which isn't going to happen." You declare smugly before you take your roll of the dice.

It's a seven.

"Next time, we're playing Candyland." You tell him in all seriousness.

There's a moment where you stare at the smug looking scanner before he speaks up.

_ "Would you like to make a trade?" _

"Well, now you have to make it worth MY while." 

You swear he's chuckling.


End file.
